Missed and Found
by lotsofbrolly
Summary: As Steed returns from Paris THE NEW AVENGERS K is for Kill he receives a shocking suprise. Three new chapters for you to enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 The Newspaper

The Newspaper Article  
  
I woke up that morning, put on my silk dressing gown and ambled out of my bedroom door to the kitchen. As usual I switched on the Kettle to make my morning black coffee, it started me off for the rest of the day, that caffeine buzz I suppose.  
  
I walked out of the small tiled kitchen to my little sitting room. It was similar to my old apartment, paintings decorated the plain boring walls. A couple of chairs were placed in the room along with a comfortable sofa, and wine cabinet. But it also had that same similar sense of space, and also the similar sense of loneliness. That I expected I suppose, but now and then it seemed to fade away, as if the years of Peter's return had never happened and that one day Steed would come bounding through my door, saying those familiar words 'Mrs Peel, we're needed'. I can only dream, as I know it will not happen, it's been too long, many years have rolled by, long lonely nights. To expect Steed to walk through my door was asking too much. I walked across the carpeted floor to the door to collect the newspaper which lay there, safely delivered by Archie my trusty doorman. 'The Guardian', it was a change to my all to familiar newspaper 'The Times', I felt that I needed a change. It was lucky I did, as I noticed as soon as I unrolled the paper that article.  
  
'Mystery Attack on Small French Town'.  
  
I walked over to my sofa, bent my knees and arched my back, to allow myself to fall back onto the soft sofa support. I sat comfortably as I continued to read.  
  
'A small French filling station, just outside the capital Paris, was attacked last night after a couple of 'youths' drove into the garage. The three youths were killed instantly by an unprovoked attack; an automatic machine-gun was used and two hand-grenades, the attacker was believed to be a young Russian soldier. Eye-witness and Garage owner François Bennidic recalls the events. "I heard the blasts, and saw a young soldier dressed in a Russian uniform running away from my garage." The boys were killed instantly. Authorities will be investigating the mystery attack.'  
  
After the last sentence I paused, 'Authorities will be investigating'. It would be Steed who would be investigating, I knew that much.  
  
The case seemed too familiar though, an unprovoked attack by a Russian Soldier. Ummm. Hmmm. Russian Solider. unprovoked attack. Ahh! Got it, of course. It was one of our cases, back in oh, umm. '65 I think, yes, yes that was it. A little village in Wiltshire, no no it was Berkshire, what was the name. Oh, never mind, but the case was familiar. Steed phoned that time telling me the details. It did sound far fetching mind you. 'A Russian soldier who died of old age, before shooting half of Berkshire in the process.' He attacked a Salvation Army, for absolutely no reason. He'd shot those poor people on cold blood. It was too a complicated case for us to solve, and so was never solved. Now a similar attack has occurred, in a harmless area, killing off four young men in their prime, for no reason. I'm sure after this attack Steed will be able to follow it up easier. Perhaps he would have more details, perhaps he would have more help. Perhaps he would.Oh, damn the kettle. I had been so wrapped up in the article I'd forgotten about the kettle. I got up quickly, tossing the newspaper aside, I ran into the kitchen, tried to take the kettle off the stove. Ooouch! Oh, damn, now where did I put that tea towel? Ah, there. I finally lifted the steaming, whistling kettle from the stove, and set it down on the marble top counter. Back to reality Emma!  
  
I opened my wooden cupboard and extracted a coffee cup and saucer. Placed them on the counter, and reached back again for the sugar bowl. After that I plugged the Coffee Grinding machine into the mains.then swizzle, zzzzzz, spert, buzz!!  
  
Ooops, I forgot to add the beans. Damn. I sighed, now Emma, Steed won't call, stop thinking about it. Get back into Reality, this is now, he will go and investigate the case, he won't necessarily phone you, he won't ask you to get involved, why would he. He's managed this long without you. He's lived this long without you. Oh God its true! He has though hasn't he, lived this long without me. I've lived ten long, hard years without him too. Just as upsetting the other way round. I've thought about him every day since I said goodbye. The moment I kissed him on the cheek, the moment I said, 'Goodbye Steed'. But I never heard a reply, I kissed him, and left. No, I remember Steed saying, my name. 'Emma' then he said. 'Thanks', and that was it. That's all, he didn't even say goodbye. But I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was hurting. I could see it in the tears that tried to escape from his eyes. I knew that I'd hurt him, Steed had been kind, honourable, gentle, loving, decent, a true gentleman. I'd just left him as soon as my dear husband, who had thought to be long dead had returned. I was excited yes, I was happy. But, I was also making one of the most disastrous mistakes of my life, by leaving the one man that could make me happy. Just by smiling at me, he made me feel like myself, an man that made me feel loved, and someone that I loved happily back. But I'd been stupid, excited but down right stupid. I'd left him standing there, left him to just deal with it, not even giving him some sort of explanation. I'd been cruel as well as heartless! How could I have done that to him?  
  
My thoughts were again getting the best of me, I was just remembering all those happy memories we had shared together. Long, happy memories. All I can do now was think about him, his face, his eyes, his lips, his voice. Everything came flooding back to me.  
  
I was still perched on my stool in the kitchen, still contemplating on the cruel irony fate has put upon me. Then I lifted my hand to my face, stray tears rolled down my cheeks, warm to touch, but felt like icicles of pain escaping my body.  
  
I took a gasp of air, and sat for what felt like hours, but I heard the clock chime, it was 8 o'clock. I'd been sitting there for a good fifteen minutes. By now the once hot steaming water had cooled, and I still needed my morning coffee. I set about placing the kettle back on the stove. I was using an old fashioned kettle for a reason, my new age kettle had been broken between moves. I found this one when I was unpacking, so I began using my trusty, old kettle. The fact I could have gone out and bought myself a new one was ignored. Before long, the kettle was boiling. Steaming away, whistling to its heart content. I added the beans this time to the grinder, and shred a couple in a matter of seconds. I then added these to the coffee pot, for one, and poured over the water. This time I used the tea towel to protect me from further burns. I strained the coffee and began to pour the steaming contents into the cup, which was still placed on the saucer. I picked out two cubes of brown sugar from the china bowl, and plonked them into the coffee. As it was too hot to drink, even after a couple of breathes to cool it down. So I decided to get up and retrieve the newspaper from the sofa. On my return I sat on the tall, wooden stool. I looked at the newspaper subheading, 'Mystery Attack on Small French Town'. I began scanning the rest of the front page. There were subheadings in front of me, none of which I could really say afterwards that I'd read them. My mind was elsewhere, I was too wrapped up in the possibilities that Steed may phone. He may, he may not. What if he was going to, what would I say to him? What would he say to me? How would we begin the conversation? 'Oh, how are you after I left you?' What a stupid thought, but I couldn't let it rest, even if Steed did, could, possibly forgive me. But I can't and won't forgive myself for what I did to him. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Phone Call

It was around 9:30am, I'd been sitting there for a good hour and a half, already I was wondering about the possibilities that he may phone me. Although the thought had drifted away because of past memories, it dawned on me that I was still in my dressing gown. Therefore it just wouldn't do to be sitting here wasting the morning away, so I chose to get dressed.  
  
It took me about half an hour to get washed and changed. On my return into my small living room, I sat in my leather armchair, by the phone. Casually looking at it between glances of the newspaper, I had in my hands. Each time I looked at it, I thought that, 'He won't phone Emma.He won't, but then again he just might' that corner part of my soul was saying. I had almost given up when all of a sudden it rang!  
  
Brrrrr, Brrrrr. Without thought I picked it up and said.  
  
"Hello Steed".  
  
It didn't occur to me that it might not have been him, which, perish the thought it may have been Peter. How would I explain that to him? I did not know. But it was ok, when I heard his reply.  
  
"Mrs Peel!"  
  
He said, that all to familiar tone in his voice, that all to familiar name, to him at least. It really is Steed! All my thoughts were now concentrating on what I was going to say to him, I hadn't really thought about it, dreamed of the possibilities yes, but, not an actual conversation.  
  
He paused a little before he spoke again. "How did you know it was me?"  
  
With a rather enigmatic tone in my voice, I said in reply. "I do read the papers" What I terribly corny thing to say to him, after all the article was a surprise, I just thought about him phoning, so in a way it showed that I had read it I suppose.  
  
Then he said very smoothly, in only a manner Steed could deliver. "You haven't changed.you've got a long memory".  
  
I answered him saying, "Long, happy memories".  
  
And we did, all of them were happy memories, the time we shared to together was very special to me, Steed had been very special to me. He still was.  
  
Then he replied, gently. "Yes" That remark touched me deeply, Steed after all these years does still treasure the time we shared together in a similar way I remember them. We had great times together. I swiftly ignored all the Cybernauts, Diabolical Masterminds, and death defying cases and simply remembered all the good times we shared. The happiest times of my life had been with Steed. But when Peter returned, it must have broken him. Torn him apart.  
  
"So you're off to France then?" I enquired; trying not to think of the pain I must have caused Steed by returning to Peter. " Yes we're leaving right away," He answered quickly, as if the 'we' part in his answer he just walked into the room. So I decided to break the conversation, although I would have happily talked to him for hours. There was someone else there, perhaps Steed's newest colleges?  
  
I said. "Well good luck Steed.and erm.I've changed my name I'm not Mrs Peel anymore"  
  
I told him, I was sure he would have read the society column announcing my divorce from Peter. Therefore all I could do was clarify the fact that I'm not Mrs Peel anymore, but Ms Emma Knight.  
  
Then he answered, "Yes, I know. But you're still Mrs Peel to me. Goodbye".  
  
I answered, saying "Goodbye, Steed", as gently as I could.  
  
Although Steed was off to Paris, I couldn't help but worry about him. He was lucky, very lucky. He'd been involved in numerous dangerous assignments but come out totally unscathed. But I couldn't help but worry about him, he means so much to me, even if I were never to see him again, I still want him to be ok. 


	3. Chapter 3 A quiet drink at the pub

A quiet drink at the pub.  
  
  
  
I was having a quiet drink with a close friend of mine, in a small country pub, in Hampshire. A complete stranger looked interested in me, he was brown haired delightfully appealing but? But? But what, I was sitting there with a sweet white wine in my hand, I held it thinking of him, I took a sip of the alcohol, thinking of him, Steed. How I wanted to be with him, wanted him to hold me, touch me, just to be with me and take me away from this, what I'd become.  
  
I sat there, not really paying any attention to Helen, I was just lost in my own thoughts.  
  
When Helen abruptly said; "Emma, are you listening?" She strictly emphasised the 'are you'.  
  
I replied, "Sorry Helen, what were you saying?"  
  
Helen casually replied, "Really Emma, if I'm going to go on talking to myself I might as well."  
  
"I'm sorry Helen, is it really that necessary for me to know what you were saying?" I frustratingly replied to her.  
  
"Well if you'd only listened!" Helen, spat at me.  
  
"Anyway. I was saying about this Ministry Party, Terry and I have been invited to." Helen gingerly said. Helen was one of my closest friends, we met while my Father still ran 'Knights Industries', she is quite intelligent, this 'intelligence' from Helen's point of view had to be well defined but she was a very good secretary, and a good friend.  
  
"Well what about it?" I inquired, rather icily.  
  
"Well Terry has a spare ticket, and you're always working too much, and erm.I thought you might want to come along?" Helen said.  
  
"I don't know.erm." I replied.  
  
"Oh, come on Emma, you haven't been yourself lately and this is just the thing to get you back to your old self again!" Helen, told me.  
  
"Alright then, when is it?"I replied.  
  
"Its on at this huge Country Manor in Surrey, on Saturday.' Helen said.  
  
"This Saturday?" I enquired.  
  
"Yes, its alright about the driving. Terry said we would be able to pick you up at around 6pm, and then head off to Surrey. Its about an hours drive, so its best we pick you up then. So how about it Emma?" Helen said to me, while she looked at me awaiting a reply.  
  
"Alright, I'll come." I eventually said.  
  
"Great! It'll be fun Emma you'll see." Helen, rather hysterically said.  
  
After agreeing to Helen's invite we shared a couple more glasses of white wine, and left about an hour later. Well it is Wednesday, so I have technically three days to shop for a new outfit. Oh, well. I suppose it will be a change. 


	4. Chapter 4 The night of the Party

**Chapter 4 - The night of the Party**

"_What to wear, what to wear?"_

I'd bought two outfits while I was out shopping this afternoon. Already, I was in two minds about what I should wear.

"_The_ _Black or the Purple?_ _Well the Purple does go with those shoes I bought at Selfridges. But the Black does go well with the shoes I bought a month ago. Oh, forget it. I'm not going."_

I said to myself, while throwing both dresses on the bed. I know I was being childish, but it's my duty to look my best.

So after I tried on half my wardrobe, I opted for the purple, after all it did suit me better, and it did look good with my shoes.

After I changed I sat in my armchair in the sitting room, and waited for Helen. It was only five minutes later when the doorbell rang.

It was Helen, we exchanged a few words and descended the stairs to the car.

As always Helen talked endlessly, not being horrid or anything, but I just wasn't in the mood for a long conversation.

Back on track, I was only going to this party to make her happy, even if it may not be the best time for me to be out at the moment.

Knight's Industries was being bought by this American Company lock stock and barrel, they had made a handsome offer, and although I did not want to sell but my board of directors, "_more like busybodies_", and shareholders of the company, had other ideas.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, we had awful traffic problems on the motorway, and my ears were certainly awfully done-in by Helen's constant dribble. We finally pulled up to this Grand Country Mansion. I didn't catch the name of it, as Terry had joined the conversation by then, so I missed the name-plate at the entrance.

So it was 7:20pm, as we pulled up to the doorway. And what a doorway! What a house!

Beautiful, I could see stables to the side of the house, and we had already had the safari tour of the grounds just by entering the estate along the driveway. Gardens; shrubbery; it was magnificent. Who ever owned this estate certainly was high up in the Ministry!

We exited the car and crunched over the gravel of the driveway, as we were escorted to the doorway.

Once we entered the house, the party was already in full swing, so I could only assume we had a few hours late, nothing like a good party. I certainly knew a few members of the ministry who liked to start by mid-afternoon.

I managed to grab a glass of Champagne from a passing waitress.

"_Mmmm, '71 I think, nice but not a good year._ " I thought.

Helen and I casually strolled over to the French Windows, leading to, from what I saw, to be the gardens, through the conservatory filled with tables of Champagne, and food.

We stood there chatting, while sipping champagne. While I was doing so, I began to scan the room, seeing young and old men, talking to young and old women, laughing obviously enjoying themselves. I began to feel somewhat uneasy, they were all couples in the room.

Terry, who had gone off previously to talk to his colleagues from the Ministry, joined Helen and myself, saying.

"Would any of you ladies like another drink?"

Nodding we confirmed a replying, "_Yes please!_".

Continuing our shallow conversation, Helen and I were rejoined by Terry a few moments later, with two beautiful glass flutes of champagne.

Thanking him, I took one, and placed the empty glass on a tray of the passing blonde waitress.

Just as Helen turned to speak to Terry, I noticed a figure from the other end of the room.

He was tall, dark hair, broad shoulders. The waitress blocked my view, she was tall also, blonde, thin, long legged, a little like a dancer.

Just as she stepped aside my heart leapt, at the revealing face it was Steed!!

"_Buudummph, buuudummp, buudummph"_, that was all I could hear, all I could feel was the palpitations of my heart beating.

He was casually talking to the blonde young woman. I could see myself tracing his every movement in my mind.

The way his head tilted in his usual manner, the way his eyes seemed to absorb even the shallowest of conversations. He began to smirk, the twist of his lips, as he spoke.

As he began to chuckle, his eyes shone. Every nerve in my body was on edge.

He turned and all at once his eyes were upon me. _It hit him. _

_His smirk faded, as at once his eyes became soft and welcoming. _

Without even a by-your-leave. Steed began to walk in my direction.

It was like I was watching from a distance, in slow motion. _My whole body was at a nerve's edge. _

He weaved his way through the small gathering of his colleagues, as if by performance, and stopped dead an arms length away from me.

----x----


	5. Chapter 5 The Conversation

**Chapter 5 – The Conversation**

"Steed! Old Man!" Terry bellowed.

"How are you dear chap? Helen, this is Steed, John Steed, of the Ministry. Steed my girlfriend, Helen. This is, Helen's friend, Miss Emma Knight." Terry announced.

"Oh?" Helen said friendly.

Unable to concentrate, I hardly knew Terry had spoke, my mind fixed on one man.

"Yes, I believe we may have met?" Steed stated, with a rye smirk.

"Would you like to sample some of the sumptuous selections at our disposal, Miss er, Knight?" He gestured towards the French Doors.

Here he ushered me through to the conservatory they led to.

On a large table lay a huge, to quote, _sumptuous selection, _from cuscus, to caviar, shrimp to imported French cheeses. Certainly, Steed had not changed his culinary exploits.

"Fancy caviar with your '71 flute Mrs Peel?" He enquired.

"Delicious. Thank you, Steed." Taking the lightly seasoned caviar, with a sesame seed biscuit base.

Natural, that's the simplest way to describe ourselves. It was like we had never been apart. We had slipped back into our same routine.

"How are you my dear?" Steed enquired, a hint of concern in his voice. Steed felt it too, the endearment in his voice showed.

"I'm fine." I said, remorse showed in my voice, the guilt, the pain I felt was immense.

How long has it been since I've wished for this moment, but all I could do was to play along with the simple conversation.

"How was Paris?" I asked. The only thing which sprung to mind.

"Oh, the same. Trying to stop the soviets destroying the world?" He said with a grimace.

I hadn't noticed, but his left-shoulder was more sloped than usual, and he was carrying it rather uneasily, he also had a slight scar on his eyebrow. He must have been injured, I enquired.

"And you pulled it off, with a scrape or two?" I said coyly.

"Oh, that. The joys of the profession I'm afraid. It's nothing really." He answered, as if he knew I would ask.

"So what do you think of the party Mrs Peel?" Steed asked, whilst he took a sip of his champagne.

I scanned the room, there were of course members of the ministry in the room. Steed's friends, colleagues, and a fair number of MP's in the room, odd, I thought to myself.

"Well, the champagne is delightful, the caviar is salted perfectly. But there are a large number of Politicians at your party Steed, not a mixture I would have thought you would have been associated with?" I questioned Steed at his party guests.

Steed hated Politicians, he grimaced at party elections, was bored with speeches, there must have been a reason behind their invites.

"Oh, them. It's a more of an honorary party, than my own attempts of a celebration." Steed replied with a smile.

"Oh? Special occasion? Knighthood, medal?" I enquired.

"How right you are Mrs Peel." Steed replied with a slight curl to his lips, and smirk that touched me.

"Really?" I replied, rather shocked by my own tone, along with the immense honour I felt knowing he was to receive the greatest honour from the Monarchy.

"In Paris, let's just say, the French appreciate a spy who saves their President from assassination." He responded to my sudden shocking reply.

His eyes twinkled as the spoke, a touch greyer than I remember, also his hair was still dark and thick, with a hint of grey whispers. Steed had not changed much, he may have aged somewhat, but not that his appearance could not handle it. The war, and many years of service had taken its toll on him, but he showed it marvellously well.

"Oh Steed, there you are!" A voice bellowed from the French windows, and its owner the tall, blonde, thin, woman, I saw Steed talking with previously. His colleague, his friend, his girlfriend, too young I thought, but with Steed anything is possible.

"Ah, Purdey. My dear." He responded, shocked at the woman interrupting the conversation, light as it was.

"Trust you to be by the champagne. And in hiding, it's your party to Steed, no need to hide away." She induced, the smile never leaving her face.

"The Champagne is so delightful, it's hard to avoid it." He replied, a smirk touching his lips, whilst taking another sip of the flute.

"Purdey. I'd like you to meet a wonderful, dear friend of mine. Mrs Peel, er, excuse me, Miss Knight." Steed advised, with joy in his voice.

"Mrs Peel?" Purdey repeated, astonished, a touch of wonderment, as if she had just met the Queen.

"Pleased to meet you Purdey." I announced, whilst putting a hand out to greet her. She took it, most delicately, a grip which was uneasy.

"And you, Mrs Peel." She responded.

"The guests will die of thirst my dear. I can see, Lord Robert almost chomping at the bit." Steed told her. Attempting for the girl to leave, it worked.

She took the large metal plate, lifted a dozen champagne flutes from the table, and left without a word spoken.

"A friend of yours Steed?" I questioned, a little hint of query in my voice.

"Purdey? The Ministry's finest agent, since, well…" He said, whilst turning to me.

I blushed, a little turn in my stomach, proved to elaborate my feelings.

"Emma, there you are." It was Helen.

"We were wondering where you had gotten to. At last you are getting into the party spirit. I knew this would cheer you up." She said, with a hint of self satisfaction in her voice.

Steed turned to me, his eyes showed concern, as if he was trying to read me, to search for what had been troubling me. Little did he know, that it was in deed him that was one of the causes of my downheartedness.

"You must see Archie. He works with Terry, in the Ministry, the Forensics and Scientific Laboratory department. I know you two will hit it off, right up your street. Come with me." Helen announced, whilst grabbing my arm in haste. But little did she know that this so called Archie, was the last person I wanted to speak with.

I turned to Steed, he nodded in approval.

----x----


	6. Chapter 6 The Honours

**Chapter 6 – The Honours**

"Emma, this is Archie. Archie, this is Emma Knight, the CEO of Knights Industries." Helen acknowledged to this tall young man, dark hair, his suit, tailored in the delightful design of the time.

"Ah, pleased to meet you Miss Knight." His hand extended in pleasantries.

He began explaining the whys, and wherefores of his workings in Forensics, and latest technology in testing available.

Not the least a bit interested in his conversation, I slowly sipped at my champagne. I could not stop thinking of the next conversation with Steed, all I could picture was the way he spoke. The shock in his eyes, also filled with joy at being in my presence.

All of a sudden, MP Lord Percy Arkington, a man of immense proportion, tall, a greying moustache, and hair to match, slowly tapped on his champagne flute to reach the attention of the party guests.

"Attention, Attention. Ladies and Gentlemen. It is my pleasure to announce the return of three brave agents from the far depths of Provincial France. Mr John Steed, Purdey, and Mike Gambit." As he spoke, they all appeared from the crowd, and stood in front of Lord Percy.

As soon as Steed came into view, I could not take my eyes away from him. He stood, straight and tall, as if on parade.

Lord Percy's aid, a smaller, younger man appeared from his left, opening a large wooden oak box, to reveal three gleaming medals.

"To, Mr Steed, the 'Cross of Valour'." Lord Percy announced. He took the red cross from its box, and gently opened the red ribbon strap, and placed it delicately over Steed's head, at its rest on his chest. He shook Steed's hand, in acceptance.

"To, Mr Gambit, the "Star of Courage'." The blue and red ribbon was taken from its place, and Lord Percy positioned himself in front of Gambit, opening the ribbon he lifted the medal over the young man's head. Taking his hand afterward, although the young man grimaced as he shook his hand, a slight redness to his hand and scarring, another injury I assume.

"To, Purdey, the 'Medal of Bravery'." The young woman, smiled egarly, as the medal was hung over her head. Holding his hand out in gesture, she took it, and he shook it in gratitude.

"Thank you, ladies, and gentleman. Most kind. Now I would like you all to raise you glasses, in thanks of these agents. To Steed, Gambit, and Purdey." Lord Percy announced, raising his glass, and sipping it in toast.

"Three cheers everyone. Hipp, Hipp…Horray! Hipp, Hipp…Horray! Hipp, Hipp…Horray!" Lord Percy bellowed out, as the audience of guests cheered, and clapped at the honours.

"Horray!" I joined in with the celebrations, clapping along with the others, over-whelmed by Steed receiving a medal, and I was experiencing a very important moment in Steed's life. I've seen him with his medals from the war, but not the "Cross of Valour". The trip to Paris must have been more dangerous than I had imagined.

Steed peered down at his cross, a smirk crossed his face, as he took in the applauds he was receiving. He eyes scanned the room, in his search for my own. At once his smirk turned to a grin, then a large smile, and his eyes gleamed up at mine. My whole body tingled at the sight of his smile, in turn I shot a glance back at him, which made him chuckle, as if we were read each others minds.


	7. Chapter 7 The Confrontation

**Chapter 7 – The Confrontation**

After the cheers, and muffled chatter amongst the guests, Steed exchanged his pleasantries with Lord Percy. Then he turned to the young man, Gambit, and announced his leaving. He turned looking at me, and strolled toward me.

I was still stood with Archie, although my attention was drawn to Steed as he manoeuvred his way through his guests.

"Miss Knight, I wonder if I may re-fill that champagne flute for you." I peered down at my glass, empty, in response I simply nodded. Steed chuckled.

Archie, simply said to himself, "Agents, they are all the same."

"Steed…I." I stumbled on my words.

"Shh. Mrs Peel, they'll hear you." Steed said quietly.

"Who? Who will hear me?" I questioned.

"Them." He flicked his head in the direction of Gambit, Purdey, Helen and Terry.

"Oh? But, I thought…" I began, but Steed interrupted.

"Mrs Peel, I do not believe that it is a coincidence you are here, do you?" He looked at me, with a smile that for once I could not understand.

"What?" I proclaimed.

"Helen and Terry are dear friends of mine Steed. How could they know?" I questioned, at little tension in my answer.

"Yes, and Terry has been working with Gambit and Purdey on the report for Paris." He said, uneasy, unlike Steed.

"They are all aware, that you worked on this case, and with me." He stated.

"So?" I replied, and its true, many agents would be aware of partners, members of the ministry, why would I be any different?

"And, why would that be a problem?" I asked, intent in my voice.

"Because of, well, you know." Steed answered, in a way that showed deep hurt, a sign I had awaited for.

"Upon my return to London, I gave my resignation to the Ministry." Steed announced.

Shock, deep shock! That was all I felt.

"What! Why?" I asked in surprise.

"I thought you would have heard." He questioned.

"No. I had no idea Steed. Why? Why now?" I questioned.

"Because I was injured in Paris, Mrs Peel. When I taken into hospital I awoke, and…" Steed paused.

"Oh, Steed, were you alright? What happened?" I interrupted, horrified that he had been hurt, and unconscious in hospital, alone.

"Because Mrs Peel, when I awoke, it was you I asked for." Steed replied. His eyes full of remorse, almost as if he was announcing his love for me.

"Oh, Steed…I…" I could not help but gasp for words to come to me, but they couldn't. I stood, froze to my spot.

"It was in the medical report, unfortunately, they record everything we say, in sleep, and when we awake. Terry, over-saw the report, Gambit and Purdey were at the hospital when I awoke." Steed stated, he to was reading into my thoughts.

"They have known for a long time Mrs Peel." Steed added.

"Known what Steed?" I asked.

"Terry, and Helen. That we were once partners." Steed answered.

"Gambit, and Purdey. Well, they were concerned about me, after I resigned, they could not believe it." Steed said.

"I'm finding it difficult to believe myself, Steed." I answered.

"I believe that is why they invited you here, to talk to me." Steed said, as if I was a trap Gambit and Purdey had placed on him to re-consider his leaving.

"When I called you a few weeks ago, Purdey and Gambit were entering the room. They over-heard the conversation." Steed announced.

"I see, and you think this is why I'm here. To stop you from leaving the Ministry." I added, bluntly, annoyed at his self-centred assumption.

"You were wrong Steed, I was wrong…to think, after all this time…Goodbye Steed. Thank you for the Champagne." I announced, anger revealed in my tone, as I set down my Champagne, and headed for the door.

"Mrs Peel!...Emma!" Steed shouted across toward me, but I swiftly ignored his chant.

Helen was just within reach of the door, and luckily for me. I grabbed her by the arm and said.

"We're leaving. Now!"

I opened the door, and didn't even think to look back.


End file.
